KBPS Diary Session 3
Datum: 13-10-2018 Na een turbulent avontuur waarin een kat geshankt is, kwamen onze helden aan in een vervallen huis aan het bospad. Het was takkeweer dus het leek ze raadzaam er te overnachten. Een man kwam naar buiten die zich voorstelde als Igor. Hij bood de helden onderdak aan voor de nacht. Hij waarschuwde dat het huis bekend stond omdat er nog nooit gasten zijn geweest die er de hele nacht in wisten te overnachten. Het gerucht gaat dat er een vloek op het huis rust. Daarom bood hij een geldprijs aan als de boys er het een nacht zouden volhouden. Hij leidde ze naar hun kamer waar enkele verkrekte bedden stonden. Alan besloot om vooral alert te blijven deze nacht en ging in een stoel zitten met z'n blaaspijp in de hand. En zo begon de nacht! De gastenkamer was gammel en donker, alleen een streep maanlicht scheen naar binnen, met schilderijen die je wel aan leken te kijken. Op een gegeven moment schrikken ze wakker van een harde klap. Alan lijkt ineens foetsie te zijn! Niet veel later loopt er iemand over de gang en ze horen kettingen rammelen. Anthony doet het nu al in zijn broek en maant de Ogress aan om hem te smeren, maar Beatrice is duidelijk niet van plan Alan zomaar achter te laten. Anthony wil veel liever in de kamer blijven maar uiteindelijk weet Beatrice hem over te halen toch Alan te gaan zoeken. Beatrice gaat hem voor naar buiten. De gang is verlicht, er hangen een aantal kandelaren aan de muur die een flikkerend licht over de gang verspreiden. Beatrice probeert sporen te zoeken van Alan's whereabouts, maar heeft moeite goed te zien in het duister. Uiteindelijk vindt ze iets wat lijkt op een donker spoor dat door de gang trekt. Het lijkt wel op bloed! Ze volgen het spoor naar de hal. Beneden aan de trap zien ze een deur waar licht door naar buiten schijnt. De deur staat op een kier dus het zicht is beperkt. Beatrice doet simpelweg rustig de deur open. In de kamer staan enkele banken en stoelen. In één van die stoelen aan de overkant van de kamer zit een persoon. Het lijkt op een oud vrouwtje. Ze ziet Beatrice en vraagt “Waar is Igor” ze lijkt heel verward. “Komen jullie op visite? Willen jullie thee met een koekje? Hebben jullie Igor gezien? Zijn jullie van de inspectie?” Anthony besluit mee te gaan met het gekke vrouwtje en schuift aan voor thee. Het vrouwtje biedt koekjes aan die wel van oud karton gemaakt lijken. Beatrice vraagt of ze Alan gezien heeft maar ze geeft geen blijk van herkenning. Ze besluiten haar alleen te laten en keren terug naar de hal. Anthony heeft er echt geen trek in en sprint naar de voordeur. Maar Beatrice steekt er een voetje voor en ze werkt hem tegen de vloer en sleurt hem mee. Ze nemen de trap naar de eerste verdieping naar de deur op de eerste verdieping en openen hem. Een hele zwerm vleermuizen vliegen hen tegemoet. But they press onward. Ze komen in een lange gang die naar het noorden van het huis leidt, wederom vol met schilderijen met aristocraten die op een kille manier op de gang neerkijken. De gang heeft enkele deuren, en het bloedspoor leidt onder een van die deuren door. Beatrice klopt op de deur maar er is geen reactie. Ze gaat naar binnen. De kamer staat vol boekenkasten en het bloedspoor loopt onder een boekenkast door. Beatrice probeert de boekenkast weg te duwen maar dat heeft geen zin. Anthony detecteert een boek dat opvalt getiteld 'Vampierenmythen van Cammagon'. Hij geeft er een sjor aan en de kast met vloer begint te draaien, en ze komen in een lange gang terrecht met een wenteltrap die naar beneden loopt. Beatrice probeert te zoeken naar nuttige spullen in haar tas, maar komt erachter dat er geld mist. Ze verdenkt onmiddellijk Anthony ervan dat ie spullen gejat heeft, wiens geschokt reageert op deze accusatie. Ze bekvechten wat en Alan wilt zijn spullen laten zien om te bewijzen dat ie niets gejat heeft, maar merkt dat ook zijn purse genakt is! Ze besluiten samen Alan een lesje te leren. Ze volgen de wenteltrap naar beneden en komen in een verlichte stenen gang terecht, met metalen deuren. Aan het einde van de gang belemmerd een metalen deur hen de toegang. Beatrice klopt op de deur en horen in de verte kettinggerammel. Ze roepen “Wie is daar?” en horen een mannenstem reageren. Ze vragen of ze hun 'vriend' terug kunnen krijgen, maar de stem zegt dat zijn meester daar niet blij mee zal zijn terug naar bed mogen gaan. Anthony raapt een skelet op probeert met een bot te lockpicken, maar zonder succes. Hij maant Beatrice aan de deur dan maar te forceren. Ze duwt er tegenaan en de deur geeft ver genoeg mee dat ze . Ze treffen een kamer aan met een tafel in het midden. Op de tafel ligt een lichaam dat behoorlijk stinkt en vastgebonden is aan de armen en voeten. Aan de wanden staan planken met potjes met onidentificeerbare vloeistoffen. Er hangen kettingen aan de muur en spijlen met deuren aan de muur? Het spoor loopt onder de muur door maar houd spontaan op. Aan het plafond hangt een kandelaar met een skelet eraan. Beatrice tuurt door een deur met spijlen. Ze ziet meer menselijke overblijfselen maar ze hoort ook een kreun. In één van deze cellen treffen ze hun malse makker Alan aan. Hij lijkt buiten bewustzijn. Anthony vraagt zich af of ie ze heeft willen bestelen en toen hier vast kwam te zitten. Hij fluistert “Alan!” maar hij reageert niet. Wie weet is hij dood? Beatrice krijgt de deur met al haar macht niet open. Ze roepen Igor en horen voetstappen, maar het is niet Igor die verschijnt. Een malse makker loopt op ze af vertelt ze in paniek dat dit allemaal een uit de hand gelopen prank is. Hij heet Ivan en heeft spijt. Hij heeft bloed aan z'n handen. Ze horen Igor in de verte om zijn servant roepen. Ivan gooit zijn sleutel naar Beatrice, die hem op de meest spectaculaire manier vangt. Ze nemen dezelfde weg terug en klimmen omhoog naar de study. They make their way to the entrance. Anthony boekt hem nu echt; rent de trap af en beukt in volle vaart de voordeur open. Hij stommelt naar buiten, maar zodra hij dat doet laaien metershoge vlammen om het huis om, die hen de weg versperren. Beatrice houd het hoofd nog nauwelijks koel onder dit traumatiserende beeld. Ivan zegt “Hij zal jullie niet zomaar door de voordeur laten vertrekken! Kom mee naar de binnentuin!” In de binnentuin staat een vijfer, een mooi begraafplaats. Anton waarschuwt Ivan geen misstap te maken of anders kop er af. Ze zien iets liggen vlak naast de put maar ze zien een schaduw en besluiten door te racen. Ze grijpen in hun haast wel het voorwep – een vergrootglas. Ze gaan de put in. Geen water, maar een gang beneden. Verdomd schoon vergeleken met de rest van het huis. Ligt een doosje in een hoopje zand. Anton jogt door maar Beatrice grijpt het mee. Ze gaan de gang door. Vinden een ladder aan de andere kant. Ze horen Igor nog – Ivan wil WEGWEGWEG. Ze klimmen omhoog, Ivan eerst. Ze komen in een houten huisje. Anton herkent het – ze zijn er langs gelopen. Ze blijken aan de andere kant van de ring van vuur te zijn. Ze zijn eindelijk ontsnapt. De eerste gedachte bij anthony is Alan te vermoorden, Beatrice is het er niet mee eens en geeft hem een corrigerende tik. Ze zoeken naar hun geld op Alan's lichaam, maar vinden niets. Het doosje blijkt ook leeg te zijn verdomme. Ineens staat Igor voor de shop en verteld ze dat ze de challenge helaas niet hebben gehaald, waarna ie em smeert en met een rolluik de shop sluit. In haar woede trapt Beatrice tegen het rolluik maar het geeft niet mee. Ze besluiten de volgende dag proberen in te breken om hun geld terug te krijgen. Ze gaan een eindje verderop wachten tot de zon op komt. Zoals verwacht komt de zon op. Iedereen wordt wakker... behalve Alan. Hij lijkt in een vegetatieve staat. De boys lopen terug naar het spookhuis. De ring van vuur brandt nog steeds. Het lijkt echter vrij moeilijk om deze ring te passeren en ze komen er niet uit. Ondanks dat ze net zo laaiend zijn als het vuur besluiten ze later terug te komen om hun geld terug te krijgen. Ze besluiten dan maar een dokter op te zoeken in de dichtbijzijnde stad; Reinholdt. Uren gaan voorbij terwijl ze samen reizen. Anthony probeert wat meer van Beatrice te leren maar krijgt er niet meer uit dan dat ze uit een dorpje aan het bos komt. Na een dag reizen worden ze aangehouden door 3 bandieten te paard. De bandieten beweren door Daddy Derek gestuurd te zijn als retaliatie voor hun kattenkwaad. De bandieten vallen aan, maar op dat moment komt er een bewaker van de stad langs. Na een dikke streetfight weten ze met z'n drieën de bandieten te verslaan. De mon stelt zich voor als Eduart, lid van de gewapende divisie van de Kerk van Jochem. Hij biedt ze medische hulp aan voor in de stad. Maar in de ruckus is het paard met Alan ervandoor gegallopeerd. Ze treffen hem een eindje verderop aan in de modder. Zijn ragdoll heeft veel doorstaan deze dag. Een halve dag later komen ze aan in Reinholdt. Er lopen veel wachters rond in de stad, zowel stadswachters als Jochenmilitie. Er heerst onrust. Ze lopen door naar de kerk. De kerk heeft een kamer waar vele bedden staan waar gewonde mensen in liggen. Alan en Anthony zoeken een lekker ziekbed uit voor behandeling aan hun wonden. Beatrice besluit de lugubere gedeelten van de stad te bezoeken. Ze komt een kroeg binnen waar een stelletje mannen lekker zit te kaarten. Ineens rent er een man naar binnen die enthousiast roept: “Ze hebben 'r!”, waarop het kaartvolk in juigen uitbarst. De man hobbelt alle kroegen langs met dezelfde boodschap. Beatrice vraagt hem what's up, waarop de man een warverhaal vertelt over dat ze een hoge vrouw te pakken hebben. Beatrice wil graag wat centjes verdienen dus bied haar diensten aan de man aan. De Man zegt dat ze 'Charley' wel mag helpen bevrijden. Charley blijkt de leider van de Knives in Reinholdt te zijn en hij zit opgesloten in de kerker van de stadswacht. Meanwhile, in de medbay van de kerk, maakt de dokter een praatje met Anthony. Hij legt uit dat het volk ontevreden is over de nieuwe heilige, Industria, de Engel van hard werken. De Pointy Shoes laat het volk extra hard ploeteren om haar te eren. Dat verklaart de onrust in de stad. Category:JLDnD Category:KBPS Category:KBPS Diaries